La regla
by Meems Asakura
Summary: 5TO CAP UP! Conoces a una chica desde los cuatro años, lo ves desde hace tres en tu misma preparatoria. Lo amas con locura y pues derrepente te quedan tres meses en la preparatoria. ¿Le dices o te quedas callada?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: ¿Qué pasaría si Te quedan dos meses en la preparatoria y desde que llegaste que Te gusta esa chica? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras prometido cuando pequeño que irías a esa preparatoria? Si peor, ella es preciosa, pero el único problema es que no sabes si te recuerda, al fin y al cabo no se ven desde los cuatro años.

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni sus actitudes_

_Tan solo el corazón de mi adorado Taichi-kun_

_Dedicado a Megu-chan, a Izumi-chan y a Willis-san_

* * *

**La regla**

**Chapter Nº 1 : Inicio...**

La chica de cabellos mieles lo miraba como todos los días ¿Cómo le podía gustar un chico tan distinto a ella? La reportera tomo sus cosas al toque de la campana y se dirigió al siguiente salón.

-¡Córrete Yagami! – Dijo al intentar salir del salón.

- Ya…- Estaba harto de esa niñita que se creía perfecta ante todos, que mandara a todos, aunque por ella haría lo que fuese.

- Señorita frialdad ¿Cuándo nos podrás sonreír y mostrar tu amabilidad? – Dijo un rubio, un poco más bajo que su mejor amigo. Mejor conocido como el chico rebelde de toda la preparatoria, Yamato Ishida.

- ¡Cuando dejes de ser engreído y tú amigo tan arrogante! – Dijo y se fue un poco más enfadada de lo que estaba. Al salir del salón, se encontró con una de sus mejores amigas.

- Mimí-sempai ¿Estamos listas? Tenemos que dejar listo lo del equipo de fútbol para hoy – Dijo Miyako, la pequeña de pelo color lila.

- Si, pero habla tú con Yagami. Estoy que exploto del dolor de cabeza – Dijo…no quería hablar con él. Tan sólo estar en la misma habitación se ponía nerviosa.

Mimí aprovecho de ir a dejar sus cosas en el salón de historia, todo estaba tranquilo. Tenía mucho que hacer, pero no le importó y tomo su libro favorito de su bolso. "Cumbres borrascosas". Cuanto deseaba ella que ese imbécil la quisiera tan sólo la mitad que Heatchcliff amaba a Catherine.

- Permiso – Dijo un moreno al entrar al salón, nuevamente se había encontrado con ella, estaba en su sitio leyendo un libro. Simplemente se veía preciosa.

- ¿No tienes otro lugar en donde molestar Yagami? – Pregunto ella al sentir una poderosa mirada sobre ella.

- Realmente no Tachikawa, aparte que cada vez que me vez te enfadas y te ves chistosa –

- Yo no estoy enfadada – Dijo ella cerrando su novela y dirigiéndose hacia el capitán de fútbol.

- Entonces ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –

- Es la única que tengo Yagami –

- Pues no lo creo – Dijo el moreno al tomarla de la cintura, acercándola a él. En ese instante los dos mostraron un notorio sonrojo.

Mimí no entendía porque él se sonrojaba, a su vez Tai también estaba bastante confundido con el sonrojo de ella. ¿Es que acaso ella se acordaba?

Lamentablemente la campana sonó y los dos se separaron rápidamente, Mimí se dirigió a su sitio, mientras todos los compañeros de clase tomaban cada uno sus asientos.

_¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué se sonrojo? ¿También le gusto? Es que ¿Por alguna vez en mi vida me van a corresponder en el amor? –_ Pensaba una y otra vez ella, durante la clase.

- Deja de pensar en ella – Dijo Yamato a su mejor amigo, desde que habían comenzado la clase, su amigo no dejaba de mirarla embelesado.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? –Preguntó enfadado el capitán de fútbol.

- Ya…aunque yo sólo lo digo porque son demasiado diferentes, aparte ella te odia –

- Si, tú sabes que eso no es lo importante. Por ejemplo cuando estuviste con esa chica Motomiya, creo que se llamaba –

- Ah Jun, pero a ella le gustaba la música y su banda favorita es la mía –

- Bueno no me interesa, hoy lo intentaré – Dijo decidido el moreno.

- ¿En serio? – El rubio estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de decir su mejor amigo.

- Si, hoy será el día. Me dijo Miyako-chan que me tiene que entrevistar por lo del anuario –

Al tocar la campana, algo en la Tachikawa se tensó. Estaba nerviosa...Miyako le había mandado un mensaje de texto durante la clase diciendo que en el recreo siguiente había quedado con Yagami-kun para la entrevista.

Mimí tomó su bolso y se dirigió al puesto del afamado capitán de fútbol, estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Nos vamos? Miyako-chan ya me dijo –

Al moreno les costo darse cuenta de que su _musa_ estaba allí, pero al verla con todas sus cosas se fue junto a ella.

- Se acabó el mundo o ¿Qué? – pregunto una pelirroja junto a Yamato

- Se decidió, ella lo tiene que entrevistar para el anuario y el dijo que le dirá todo lo que siente por ella –

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el moreno, su decisión había hecho estragos en sus nervios.

- A la biblioteca, así al grabar la entrevista no hay ningún problema –

- Esta bien – Así no habría nadie, era más que perfecto.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, que se encontraba un poco alejada de los salones corroboraron que no había nadie, sólo ellos dos. Se sentaron en un gran sillón que se encontraba al fondo de esta, tenía más luz. Pero no se podía ver con claridad desde la entrada.

- Esta bien, primero voy a encender la grabadora y comenzamos – Dijo ella, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso su tan querida grabadora.

Al encenderla, se acomodó un poco y comenzó con las preguntas.

-** ¿Hace cuanto que juegas fútbol?** – Para ella sonaba ridícula la pregunta, ya que lo sabía perfectamente.

- **Más o menos 14 o 13 años, desde los cuatro años que estoy pegado a un balón. Más que nada me apoyaron y enseñaron a que nunca me debía rendir aunque desde el principio era asqueroso y ni siquiera la podía dominar **– Siempre recordaba la conversación la mini princesa que lo hizo aceptar su gusto y afición por el fútbol.

- **¿Cuándo te convertiste en capitán de fútbol de la preparatoria? –**

- **Cuando llegue, me impresione, mucho al entrar al equipo, era el único de primer año y pues el resto estaban en último año, así que al año siguiente los chicos del equipo decidieron que yo debía ser el capitán por conocerlos bien a todos ellos. Respecto a las técnicas y todo eso. –**

**- Si tuvieras que incitar a que los nuevos alumnos se integrarán al equipo ¿Qué les dirías?-**

**-Yo creo, que todo aquel que le guste el fútbol puede ingresar, siendo bueno o malo para jugar. Mientras les guste, eso es lo fundamental. Este deporte es para entretenerse, pasar un buen rato y nada más** –

- Gracias Yagami – Algo en ella le había dado un signo de emergencia, cuando el chico explicaba su máxima pasión, tomo la grabadora y la guardo en su bolso.

Él se acercó a ella, cuando ella se había parado, ya no había nada que perder. Tenía que jugar todo lo que tenía. No podía salir de la preparatoria sin siquiera decirle lo que sentía. Al tomarla de la cintura, volvieron a sonrojarse.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Pregunto él al pasar las yemas de sus dedos por las ardientes mejillas de ella.

Ella estaba absorta en los ojos de él. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso si el también se sonrojaba? Los dos no sentían el tiempo, había nada entre ellos. La distancia era poca, su amor inmenso.

- ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? – Pregunto ella con mirada anhelante.

- ¿Para qué? –

- Para besarme – La chica no podía esperar más, sus ansias por besarlo y poseerlo eran inmensas y ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, no se iba a echar para atrás.

Ella acortó la distancia entre ellos, no había palabra que podría expresar lo que sentían. Su beso, no era como cualquiera, ella se sorprendió al ser correspondida, aunque no era como ninguno que hubiera tenido en su corta vida. Estaba cargado de pasión, ternura y sobre todo de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**La regla: **

**Chapter**** 2...Demostraciones de amor**

Había tocado recién la campana para la siguiente clase, sólo entraban a clase los científicos, por suerte todos nuestros personajes son humanistas.

- ¿Cuánto más tardará Taichi? –

- No lo se, aunque me tiene intrigado lo que le habrá dicho ese bombón –

- ¡Yamato! –

- ¿Qué? Soy un ser humano Sora, no me retes por todo –

- El punto importante es que se conocen desde hace mucho, acuérdate que Tai nos contó que por ella le gusta tanto el fútbol –

- No, no me acordaba de eso –

- Entonces pregúntaselo a él, yo también soy humana y lo acabo de olvidar – Dijo esta un poco enfadada, pero a la vez divertida.

- Pero Sorita linda, dímelo tú –

- y ¿Porqué? ¿Qué gano yo? –

- Pues todo lo que quieras por todo el día –

- ¿Una especie de esclavo por hoy? –

- Exactamente –

- Esta bien, vamos a esa banca. La historia es larga –

- ¿Mucho? –

- No, pero bueno comenzare desde más o menos cuando Tai conoció a la pequeña princesa…-

_Inicio del Flash Back_

Un pequeño con cabello rebelde, caminaba por el parque Odiaba, había ido con su mamá y la pequeña Hikaru, se aburría con ellas así que agarro el regalo de su papá y fue a la pequeña cancha deportiva del parque. Taichi se llamaba el pequeño, intentaba una y otra vez tirar el pequeño balón al pequeño arco.

- Maldición, soy un desastre. Debería rendirme, una persona tan mala como yo en el fútbol solo da pena -

Pero fue interrumpido por una melodiosa voz que saltaba cerca de la cancha deportiva.

- _Al cielo pido un favor…que tu me quieras a mi deseo morir…que algún día tu y yo felices seremos…tengo la fe…te amo_ Kya! Que felicidad, por fin me salió bien la canción, mamá se pondrá feliz y me comprará mucho dulce…Ah lo siento, no sabía que jugabas por aquí, ya me voy – Dijo la pequeña de mieles cabellos mientras hacia una referencia.

- Espera, no te vayas, total ya no estoy jugando – Dijo con cierta desilusión el pequeño.

- y ¿Porque? –

- Es que soy muy malo y llego a dar pena –

- Yo no lo creo, mamá siempre dice que cuando uno quiere algo de verdad siempre lo consigue, yo por ejemplo he practicado por tres meses la misma canción para que me salga bien –

- Pero tu tienes talento, yo nada –

- Pero prueba una vez tirar el balón al arco – Dijo la pequeña disfrazada de princesa

- Lo haré solo porque me lo pides, aunque veras lo malo que soy –

El pequeño se concentró para tirar el balón y al patear cerro los ojos, no quería ver a la niña mientras el ni siquiera podía tirar un balón.

- Kya! Bien, viste que puedes – Dijo la mini-princesa

Taichi abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió mucho más de lo que estaba, el balón estaba adentro del arco, la niña al no ver una reacción en su compañero corrió y lo abrazo felicitándolo.

- Pero…se supone que soy malo, lo he intentado mucho rato y recién ahora me resulto –

- No te preocupes, ahora solo debes practicar, anda que te parece si vienes a mi casa a celebrar –

- a Celebrar ¿Qué? –

- ¿Cómo que qué? Pues a mi que me sale súper la canción y pues a ti porque metiste un gol o ¿no se llama así? –

- No se, tendría que preguntárselo a mi mamá, aparte ni siquiera se tu nombre –

- OH, que mal educada, me presento Princesa de Odaiba, hija del Rey Tachikawa, descendiente directo de la Bella y la Bestia, Mimí Tachikawa. – Dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia ante el pequeño mientras levantaba levemente su vestido para no ensuciarlo.

El pequeño no entendió nada, y reverencio a la pequeña igualmente, luego miro un poco perplejo a la niña. No sabía que las princesas fueran tan lindas.

- Yo me llamo Taichi Yagami, pero me dicen Tai –

- Mucho gusto, pero vienes o ¿no? –

- Claro, pero me acompañas a pedir permiso, mi mamá también esta en el parque –

- Bueno, ¿Nos juntamos en la pileta? –

- Esta bien, ¿Tú mamá también esta aquí? –

- Si, creo que esta por el lago leyendo algo –

- Bueno, nos juntamos allá –

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Luego de un tiempo, Mimí se fue de Japón por trabajo del papá y no se vieron hasta el primer año de preparatoria. Aunque claro que bastantes distintos, Mimí según me contaba Tai vivía para la moda cuando se mandaban cartas, su vida era se podría decir _tonta_, pero cuando llego era totalmente distinta leía todo el día y le encantaba la historia, por eso a Tai le dio vergüenza ir a verla, lo más probable es que no recordara nada –

- Ahora que me lo cuentas, suena mucho más coherente que antes –

- Por supuesto, aparte que a ella le debió a haber pasado algo, porque según lo que me dijo mamá sus padres nunca han venido a una reunión de apoderados –

- A lo mejor se siente sola y cuando llego pensó encontrarse con Tai y como no le hablo, pensó también que no la recordaba –

- No lo se Matt, no lo se –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos rebosaban de felicidad habían cumplido sus sueños, Mimí se abraso de la cintura de él mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Ella cayó en cuenta con lo que estaba haciendo, lo más probable es que ese estaba jugando con ella, simplemente. Tomo su bolso y lo miro a los ojos, la ira la inundo.

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo? –

- ¿Qué? – Taichi seguía soñando, hasta que ella lo miro con cierto odio y recelo.

- Pues claro, bravo Taichi te acabas de ganar una apuesta. ¿Quién besa primero a la Tachikawa? –

- ¿Pe-Pero Mimí qué dices? – Estaba bastante asombrado, hace menos de dos minutos se estaba dando un beso con la chica más perfecta del mundo y ahora estaba con la gruñona de Tachikawa.

- ¡Te odio!- Dijo Mimí mientras salía de la biblioteca hacia el patio con unas notorias lágrimas en su cara.

Taichi era el más anonadado de los dos, no entendía nada y para más colmo se sentía horrible, la chica que ama lo odia por ser bastante estúpido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno me demore bastante en poner este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, he decidido alargarlo para que sea añun más interesante, espero que estes bien y besitos para _R33v., y MimiDeIshida_ que me dejaron preciosos reviews, saludos a los que no dejan review igual, pero no dejan su huella.

Besos

Meems Asakura

Si querés ser saludado en esta genial pagina solo haz click en Go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Te quedan dos meses en la preparatoria y desde que llegaste que Te gusta esa chica? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras prometido cuando pequeño que irías a esa preparatoria? Si peor, ella es preciosa, pero el único problema es que no sabes si te recuerda, al fin y al cabo no se ven desde los cuatro años.**

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni sus actitudes**_

_**Tan solo el corazón de mi adorado Taichi-kun**_

**La regla **

**Chapter**** Nº3….Sacando conclusiones y revelando secretos**

Todo estaba saliendo totalmente contrario a lo que siempre había esperado, simplemente no le gustaba a esa genial chica, no lo amaba y el simplemente se había esperanzado, creando castillos en las nubes de que algún día el sería el príncipe para ella.

Tai estaba totalmente abatido y triste, simplemente era un idiota. Matt y Sora seguían en el patio de la preparatoria, luego de la historia no habían dejado de pensar en posibles respuestas del alejamiento de los supuestos amigos, hasta que vieron pasar a Mimí mientras corría con unas abundantes lágrimas en sus mieles ojos.

- ¿Esa no era Mimí? – Pregunto Sora mientras apuntaba a la chica que corría en el patio de la preparatoria.

- Creo que si, pero… ¿Porqué lloraba?-

- No, lo se, mejor vamos a la biblioteca ahí debe estar Tai – Dijo la colorina bastante preocupada de lo que le había hecho su amigo a esa frágil chica

- Esta bien – Dijo el rubio persiguiendo a su amiga

Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontraron con un Tai bastante triste sentado en el sillón de la sala, nunca lo habían visto tan triste, ni tan acongojado.

- Tai...Amigo ¿Qué te pasa? –

Tai no respondía, solo atino a tomar sus cosas y abrazar a Sora para poder llorar más cómodamente, Matt y Sora se asustaron aún más.

- La perdí para siempre, me odia y todo por que soy un estúpido – Dijo soltando Tai mientras las lágrimas corrían y corrían a través de sus mejillas.

- Tai, por favor tu no eres estúpido, por favor dinos que te paso – Dijo la colorina mientras se sentaba con sus amigos en el sillón.

- Me odia, lo vi en sus ojos, la desilusione, no soy nada, simplemente me recordaba pero pensó que me burlaba de ella –

- Pero, ¿Por qué no se lo aclaraste? –

- Porque no me escucho, simplemente pensé que todo sería distinto, que tal vez por un momento todo sería como debió haber sido desde un comienzo, pero no. Lo interpretó mal y pensó que me reía una vez más de ella. Y es que ella es la que me provocaba no yo –

- Lo sabemos Tai, pero que te dijo, o mejor ¿Qué paso? –

- Luego de la entrevista, vi que ella estaba bastante inquieta. La tome de la cintura y nos sonrojamos, creí que era un buen síntoma, le pregunte porque se sonrojaba, yo sabía que estaba enamorada de ella, pero…luego me pidió que la besara. La besé, pero luego me dijo que todo era una trampa y que yo la había engañado y finalmente que me odiaba por haber jugado con ella. –

- Entonces no entiendo, claramente no entiendo –

- ¿A qué te refieres Sora?– Preguntó el rubio

- Pues es que si yo pidiera que me besara un hombre sería porque me gusta, ¿no lo creen? –

- Suena bastante lógico, si lo piensas así –

- ¡Ya lo tengo! –

- ¿Qué paso Sora? –

- Pues claro, mira Tai tu hermana ¿No es amiga de esa chica de cabellos violetas? –

- Si, Miyako, ¿Porqué? –

- le podemos decir a Kari que le pida a esa niña que le pregunte a Mimí que paso en su mente en ese momento, a lo mejor le logran sonsacar algo –

- Sería genial Sora, pero ¿No se enterará ella?, aparte ¿No sería volver a jugar con ella? – Dijo el rubio

- Si, podría ser, pero no conozco nadie más cercano a ella – Dijo la colorina

- Yo, si – Dijo Tai iluminando su morena cara y tomando todas sus cosas

- A ¿Dónde vas Tai? – Pregunto el rubio

- Pues a almorzar, no puedo pensar claramente con el estómago vacio –

Sora y Matt se sorprendieron nuevamente, su amigo les daba una gran cantidad de problemas y risas. Mientras Tai y sus seguidores (xD), estaban en la parte trasera de la preparatoria almorzando, la pequeña reportera estaba en la azotea de la preparatoria mirando a su amor imposible.

- _Es simplemente imposible que estemos juntos, no se puede, mis padres ya me impusieron todo, no puedo fallarles, al fin y al cabo tengo que aprender para ser una buena esposa, no a creer en el amor. Todo me sale mal, no puedo seguir así por poco Tai descubre que recuerdo y aún peor ya todo es inútil, porque me tiene que pasar a mí. Tengo sólo 17 años, no quiero encerrarme en todo esto, no quiero simplemente no quiero –_ Pensaba la reportera, le faltaba su otra parte, simplemente tendría que decirle que si podría venir con ella a Japón.

Mimí tomó su celular, y marcó un número gigante, al parecer era un número en el extranjero.

- Aló, Soy Mimí, ¡Michael no me cortes, es urgente, necesito que vengas a Japón! –

- Si, si se que te dije todo eso feo, lo siento pero…igual te quiero y te extraño. Pero entiéndeme, no era darte la espalda…por favor Michael no me cortes, simplemente quiero que todo vuelva a ser igual.-

- Si, se que nada será igual, soy una estúpida, discúlpame, me porte grosera, estúpida y superficial, lo siente realmente eres la única persona que me entiende, nadie más –

- Si, si quieres te pago todo yo, explote hace dos años que te extraño, le dije a Papa y mamá que me dejarán irme contigo o que tu vinieras para acá, pero no quise, no pude, no tuve el valor suficiente para decirte lo que te estoy diciendo, perdóname hermano.-

- Se que te dejé solo cuando más me necesitaste, ahora soy distinta, no te preocupes no verás a la estúpida Mimí vestida a la moda, enamorada del rosa y lo material, soy distinta. Cambie para que me aceptes nuevamente en tu vida –

- ¿Lo reconsiderarás? –

- ¿En serio? –

- Ahh Michael, aunque me digas eso, aunque no me mires igual créeme que igual te amo con todo mi corazón –

- Si, después de él, viste por tu culpa estoy llorando y riéndome a la vez, hermanito por favor llámame apenas sepas a que hora llegas, si quieres te quedas conmigo en mi casa –

- Si, escuchaste bien, mi casa. Papá y Mamá me deben unas cuantas y aún peor no puedo desobedecer su última orden –

- Si, porque no los he visto desde que comenzaron a hacer los trámites con la familia Kido, si se que es importante, que son buenos en el asunto, pero por lo mismo no debieron haber prometido algo que no sabían si yo estaría de acuerdo –

- Si, mejor te cuento en persona, necesito abrazarte hermano, te necesito –

- Si, te quiero un motón y perdóname una vez más por favor, me siento horrible, por ser egoísta, perdí las cosas más valiosas de mi vida, si si nos vemos, muchos cariños también a Koushiro, pero ahh verdad vengan los dos, as-i le muestras Japón y pues además tengo dos habitaciones en mi depa, ajá les presto una a los dos, ya ya, tengo que cortar ya empiezan las clases, me voy, besos y cariños, llámame –

**Nota de la autora: **Me dejo con gusto de corto este capitulo, no se que piensan, pero creo que durante la semana tendré el cuarto y pues ahí será más largo, se dará para más. Me encanta dejar a Mimí con Hermana de Michael o Willis, encuentro que vendrían bien como la típica familia. Ahi hay parte de la explicación que tanto buscaba Sora en el segundo capitulo y pues algo le paso a nuestra protagonista que luego le contará todo al hermano. Pues saben ustedes que Tai conocío cuando pequeño a Mimí verdad?...pues ahí se tejera una historia aún más enredada, pero le pondré algo más de humor, casi lloro yo, mientras hacía el principio del otro capitulo, en fin espero que no les de lata leer esto ya que lo escribi con cariño. Besos para Lady-Apolion, R33v. y a C0Ri que no le pude mandar una gratificacion por su review ella si hizo click en Go! y tu podrás darme tu tan ansioso Go! aunque sea porque no te gusta la pareja o que se yo. Luego porndre algo más de los peques, es que me es super dificl incluirlos a todos....y verdad!

Besos y cariños para todos los que leyeron esta nota de autora, ahh verdad..al parecer podre pronto un One shot de Halloween, que lo tengo en mi cuaderno de Ingles xD

Meems Asakura

Si, si hazlo dale click en go!


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Summary**: ¿Qué pasaría si Te quedan dos meses en la preparatoria y desde que llegaste que Te gusta esa chica? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras prometido cuando pequeño que irías a esa preparatoria? Si peor, ella es preciosa, pero el único problema es que no sabes si te recuerda, al fin y al cabo no se ven desde los cuatro años.

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni sus actitudes_

_Tan solo el corazón de mi adorado Taichi-kun_

**La regla**

**Chapter**** Nº4…**

- ¿Quien era Mike? – Preguntó un pelirrojo al frente de su computadora, mientras escribía apresuradamente, tenía que entregar un informe en menos de una hora.

- No me lo vas a creer – Dijo un rubio mientras llegaba al salón de estudios del gran departamento.

- Si me dices eso, sólo hay tres personas que no te creería, aunque una persona es más probable ¿Te pidió perdón por fin? – Preguntó mientras dejaba de escribir y lo veía detenidamente, el rubio tenía una gran sonrisa

- Si, nos vamos a vivir a Japón – Dijo aún más alegre, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

- Espera, espera a ¿Que viene esto?, yo no puedo tengo trabajo que hacer y tu también, no te entiendo – Dijo el pelirrojo un poco histérico, nunca había frenado las locuras de Mike, pero no podía dejar ese trabajo.

- Mimí dijo que nos puede prestar parte de su depa por un tiempo y aparte tu eres genial en tu trabajo Koushiro cualquiera te contrataría – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa al pelirrojo.

- Espera… ¿Vamos a vivir con tus papás? Lo siento Mike no estudié tres años programación para vivir con tus papás. – Dijo Koushiro un poco molesto

- No, Mimí dijo que había cambiado y que tiene un depa sola, así nos quedamos en la otra pieza de su depa y dijo que me necesita, necesita su otra mitad – Dijo el rubio un poco más calmadamente.

- Entonces ¿Vamos a vivir en un departamento enano por un tiempo porque tu hermana melliza te necesita? – Dijo divertidamente el pelirrojo, ahora había entendido todo, por fin iba a ver a Mike como siempre, feliz en todo momento.

- Si, y luego conseguiremos un departamento como este, con el dinero de este podremos comprar uno mucho mejor allá – Dijo feliz, ya había convencido a Koushiro

- Esta bien, por la maldición siempre hago lo mismo, me logras convencer y ahora viene la felicidad porque no tendré que terminar el informe – Dijo estirándose, ahora tendría tiempo de dormir, hace mucho que no dormía por el trabajo.

- Entonces podríamos aprovechar el tiempo – Dijo Michael pícaramente mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo de manera gatuna.

- Y yo que quería dormir – Fue lo último que se escucho en ese gran departamento, el resto fueron simples caricias y gemidos.

La reportera se apresuro a su clase de Literatura, la conversación con su hermano le había levantado sus ánimos y ahora se arrepentía de haber regalado su almuerzo, ahora tenía bastante hambre.

- _Maldición, si no me hubieran pedido el almuerzo, en fin luego de clase de Literatura me voy a casa, podría pasar a comprar algo para cuando llegue Michael, para luego no andar apurada y luego pasar por el restaurante y hacer unas horas para Amanecer, lo quiero leer, pero también comer – _Pensaba Mimí mientras llegaba a su puesto en el salón.

La clase paso sin contratiempos, leyeron unos trozos de la divina comedia en clases, los cuales ella ya había leído arduamente, no era difícil la poesía medieval aunque si el idioma en que estaban escritos con palabras bastantes rebuscadas.

La campana sonó y la chica tomo sus cosas y se fue de la preparatoria. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aunque con esfuerzo logró hacer todo. Al final del día pudo por fin llegar a su departamento y comer una agraciada sopa de fideos por la falta de dinero en el restaurante, tendría que esperar un poco para su dinero mensual y para comprar la ansiada comida con su hermano.

Sora dormía plácidamente en su habitación cuando algo interrumpió su sueño, al parecer era una piedra que chocaba con su gran ventana, quería ver quien era o qué era pero tendría que salir de la cama, porque tenía una gran cortina cubriendo todo.

Al mirar hacia fuera se sorprendió mucho, era un sombra bastante conocida para ella, la sombra estaba trepada en el árbol y le pedía que abriera la ventana señalándola con los dedos.

- ¿Quieres que te abra la ventana? – Preguntó Sora un poco confundida, no sabía bien quién era, pero por el porte se notaba que era un joven.

- Maldición Sora ábreme – Dijo la sombra en un susurro solo audible para ella.

- Esta bien – Dijo la colorina mientras abría la ventana. Al abrir la ventana se sorprendió aún más, era su amigo Yamato vestido como siempre y con cabello bastante desaliñado.

- ¿Yamato? –

- No el rey de Roma, si Sora soy yo –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Pues no es obvio, tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente si no te lo digo ahora creo que moriré –

- A qué te refieres- Dijo ella al acercarse al rubio, en ese instante vio como este se sonrojaba, al verse ella se dio cuenta. Vestía solamente un camisón con encajes, regalo de su madre, era el único pijama que había limpio esa noche.

- Date vuelta Yamato –

- No quiero – Dijo el rubio, no pensaba esperar un momento más y la aprisiono en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yamato? – Dijo ella bastante sonrojada

- Dijiste algo hoy en la biblioteca, que me hizo pensar y pues claro te vine a preguntar algo, solo quiero que me respondas sí o no – Yamato empujo a la colorina a la cama de esta y se mantuvo bastante cerca.

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Algo sobre, si te preguntaban tu dirías que si solo si te gustaba – Dijo el rubio mirando fijamente los rubíes de ella.

- ¿Te refieres a lo del beso? –

- Exactamente, ahora dime ¿Quieres que te bese? – Pegunto mirando profundamente a ella, mientras aprovechaba la delgadez de la tela que los separaba llamada "camisón".

La chica no supo responder simplemente acortó la distancia entre ellos a través de los labios. Los labios de su príncipe rubio sabían delicioso, una mezcla entre azúcar quemada y frutas. Era como estar en el cielo. Las juguetonas manos del rubio bajaron desde la espalda hasta los muslos de ella.

- Matt – Susurro ella en un gemido mientras sentía los tibios labios del rubio en su cuello.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el rubio dejando de besar esa sensible parte

- Yo creo que no es el momento para esto – Dijo sonrojada Sora mientras se sentaba en la cama al frente de Yamato, los tirantes del camisón bajaron traviesamente, Sora se sonrojo otra vez y abrazó al rubio.

- ¿Quieres o no? – Preguntó el mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello de ella.

- Si, pero no quiero que juegues conmigo…yo te amo Matt, por eso no quiero ser una más en tu vida. Quiero ser la única.-

- No te preocupes, serás la única… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Sora en un tono bastante fuerte, al instante en donde los dos sintieron unos pasos hacia la habitación de ella.

- Lo siento Yamato, te tienes que ir, mamá debe venir para acá mañana nos vemos en la preparatoria -

- Pero antes – Dijo Yamato mientras abría la ventana y besaba nuevamente a su ahora novia, el rubio se fue sigilosamente y ella cerro las cortinas y se acostó en su cama, en la misma en donde Matt la había besado

- ¿Sora pasa algo? – Pregunto la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta de ella.

- No, nada, lo que pasa es que termine de dibujar un vestido y me emocioné, no te preocupes mamá –

- Bueno, para la próxima no grites tanto, duerme bien por favor, buenas noches –

- Esta bien mamá – Dijo la colorina arropándose nuevamente, el aroma de Matt y su aliento todavía estaban con ella.

Al día siguiente la castañna luego de mucho tiempo abrió su agenda, nunca tenía tiempo y se sorprendió de lo que vio. En sus letras estaba escrito con una hermosa letra "Hoy comienzan los examenes finales. Matemáticas (..)"

- ¡Maldición! No he estudiado nada de nada - Dijo Mimí mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pequeña mesa de la cosina. Al parecer la espera de su hermano iba a ser aún más dura.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, me quedo no como quería, pero igual tome otra perpectiva de la historia y comenzaron los examenes finales, así que a nuestros chicos no les queda nada de tiempo para decir las palabras mágicas que los unan. Por favro opinen sobre s i les gusto o no el sorato, saludos a _, C0Rii, san ndra y Mikuru :3_. Me encantarñon sus reviews, espero que a ustedes les guste mi tan cortito saludo.

Besos también para los que no postean, y si quieres ser saludado por mi y hacer tu buena acción, solo haz click

en GO!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: ¿Qué pasaría si Te quedan dos meses en la preparatoria y desde que llegaste que Te gusta esa chica? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras prometido cuando pequeño que irías a esa preparatoria? Si peor, ella es preciosa, pero el único problema es que no sabes si te recuerda, al fin y al cabo no se ven desde los cuatro años.

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni sus actitudes_

_Tan solo el corazón de mi adorado Taichi-kun_

_Dedicado a Blaze-kun  
_

* * *

- Baka! Con tanto drama y emoción se te olvido por completo tu única misión. Estudiar. Bueno creo que podré saltar el día de hoy…voy a llamar a Hiroshi-sensei. Me entenderá, aparte sabe que soy responsable. Muajajaja – Mimí reía mientras buscaba en su agenda el teléfono de Hiroshi-sensei.

- ¿Etto…Sensei?-

- Hai...Mimí, desu…hoy he tenido un problema, usted me pude dispensar del examen de hoy. Tengo algo muy importante por hacer…el viernes lo puedo realizar, después de clases. No hay problema. Arigatou Sensei – Y terminó la conversación telefónica. Ahora tendría más problemas. Si su hermano hubiera visto lo que acababa de hacer…la hubiera reprendido por mucho tiempo.

Mimí comenzó a ordenar su casa, luego del largo fin de semana corriendo día tras día. Su departamento estaba hecho un chiquero.

Por mientras en la preparatoria Odiaba.

- Hola Yamato, Sora – Dijo el moreno mientras caminaba con sus mejores amigos. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Sus miradas eran totalmente cómplices y estaban radiantes. Aunque el por dentro se estaba muriendo de pena, por lo que había imaginado su flor, Mimí.

- Tai-kun...no lo puedo soportar…etto…Yamato y yo estamos saliendo – Soltó la colorida por fin. No podía creer que ya le había contado a alguien sobre lo suyo con Yamato y no quería cansarse de decir que Yamato, era suyo y de nadie más.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Taichi…vaya…hasta Yamato encontraba una chica buena y él no. Aunque no quería que fuese una cualquiera, si no que sólo ella.

- Si, como lo dijo Sora – Dijo el rubio mientras cambiaba de posición su maletín para poder coger la cintura de la colorina.

- Me alegro por ustedes, que bueno que puedan ser felices – Dijo el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada para que sus amigos no vieran sus tristes ojos.

- No te preocupes Tai-chan, Mimí entenderá, y aunque no me creas yo que ella también te quiere. Las circunstancias no los pudieron ayudar. – Dijo Sora mientras abrasaba a su amigo, sabía que estaba sufriendo inmensamente en su corazón.

- es que si tan sólo Koushiro hubiera respondido mis mails. Si tan solo sus padres no me hubieran contestado con evasivas –

- ¿Quién es Koushiro? – Pregunto Yamato, por el tono de voz de Tai se notaba que lo conocía hace mucho.

- Cuando y conocí a Mimí, ella pasaba con su hermano mellizo, Mike, y Koushiro. Digamos que Mimí era la que nos unía, ella nos apoyaba en nuestros partidos de fútbol y aún más estudiábamos juntos.-

- Pero Mimí nunca ha hablado de un hermano mellizo, ni mucho menos de otro amigo – Dijo Yamato.

- Yamato, los padres de Mimí tampoco vienen al colegio, mi mamá dice que ella viene en las reuniones de apoderados –

- ¿En serio? –

- Si, inclusive vive en un departamento sola, ¿No lo sabían? –

- No, para nada, quizás lo esté pasando horrible desde que lego a Japón y yo no pude apoyarla, inclusive me aleje porque sus hábitos habían cambiado, pero inclusive había sido mejor – Dijo Taichi, ahora todo calzaba, la mirada de Mimí, estaba acostumbrada que le hirieran el corazón y él. ¿Cómo la recibió? Con una mirada de desprecio y miedo. ¡Era un estupido!

- Necesito hablar con ella – Dijo Taichi, al parase.

- No Taichi, tenemos que apurarnos, tenemos examen de Matemáticas – Dijo Sora mientras tomaba de la mano a su amigo.

- Pe-pero, si espero todo este tiempo para lo que vas a hacer, mejor espera poder pasar la preparatoria Tai – Dijo Yamato – Aparte la podrás ver durante el examen y no te volverás a poner histérico jamás.

- En eso tienes razón – Dijo el moreno mientras se volvía a componer con una sonrisa, ya por lo menos la vería.

Mientras en el aeropuerto federal de New York.

- No puedo creer que me haya pedido perdón, Koushiro. Soy tan feliz…por fin volveré a estar con Meems –

- Si, ni yo Mike, aunque no te sentirás raro cuando veas a tus padres –

- No, lo se Koushiro, no lo sé. Aunque tu sabes que Meems me necesita y mucho. -

- Por tu voz, lo puedo considerar. Pero deja ya de pensar en ella que debemos subir al avión, no creo que quieras estar menos tiempo con Meems ¿No? –

- ¡Es verdad Koushiro! – Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su Koi para entrar en la cabina de primera clase del vuelo New York – Tokio.

- Pero, ¿Le dijiste cuando volvíamos? –

- Nop –

- Entonces ¿Como llegaremos a ella? –

- Emh…iremos a su departamento. Tengo la dirección –

- Y cómo te la dijo –

- Me dijo que la plaza odiaba se veía muy linda desde su habitación –

- Pero la plaza Odiaba se ve desde la casa de tus padres Baka!. Yo te dije que no me quedaría allí –

- Pero, si no es esa. La que nosotros conocemos como Odiaba luego se llamo Hincan. La actual de Odiaba queda en un barrio totalmente distinto. Lo busque por Google Earth y como me había dado curiosidad le pregunte la dirección y aquí esta anotada Bakarâyo!- Dijo el rubio al pelirrojo mientras escuchaba la estúpida excusa de Mike.

- No me digas así, Niño insolente. Un adulto tiene que reprenderte – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se erguía rápidamente y quedaba unos centímetros más arriba de Michael.

- No soy un niño, tengo un mes menos que tú, pero igual soy más alto – Dijo Mike con mucha risa. Koushiro a pesar de ser tan maduro siempre sacaba comparaciones iguales a las de un niño pequeño.

Mientras en Japón ya eran las seis de la tarde y la jornada de Preparatoria había terminado…

Mimí se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación estudiando matemáticas, como siempre había estudiado ya le habían quedado claro la mayoría de los temas resueltos y más que nada había repasado todas las materias, claro si lo hubiera hecho ese domingo, ahora llegaría de hacer el examen, en vez de tener que esperar el viernes para hacerlo.

Luego de un rato de que a chica se hubiera puesto a ordenar sus cuadernos sonó el timbre de su casa. No sabía si había invitado a alguien, la pregunta era ¿Quién?.

Mimí al escuchar como sonaba el timbre se paro rápidamente, era extraño ver ahí a esa persona, muy extraña. Mimí lo único que quería hacer era cerrar la puerta, pero ella seguía allí, sin pronunciar palabra.

- Tachikawa-san, onegai..escuchame - Dijo la colorina mientras evitaba que la trigueña le cerrará la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Para que? Para proteger a tu amiguito...sabes que estoy harta de él y de ti también..llamandote mi amiga - Dijo Mimí mientras ponía más fuerza al cierre de su puerta.

- Se que me comporté mal...pero escuchame, tan sólo escuchame. Si no te convence o que te digo, me iré tranquilmente y no te volveré a molestar -

- Esta bien - Dijo mientras abría la puerta ampliamente.

- Gracias -

- Si el departamento es muy pequeño para usted su alteza si quiere nos podemos ir a otra parte -

- Tachikawa-san, por favor no me gusta que me trates así. Se que lo que te hice, no se le debería hacer a alguien como tú, aún cuando estabas entrando a la preparatoria. Pero tenía que protegerlo, pense que lo quería a el. -

- ¿Para qué? Si sabes que por tu culpa yo no pude estar con él en el momento precisio e hiciste que te odiara a tí, a Yamato y a Taichi -

- Lo se, pero no sabes cuanto me arrepiento -

- El perdon, no superará todo lo que ya hiciste -

- Lo sé, si tan sólo hubiera pensado un poco más las concecuencias -

- Lastima, el hubiera no existe, aparte..aún no me dices ¿Porqué viniste a mí departamento? -

- Bueno...yo venía, para que aceptarás a Taichi, el te ama, con todo su corazón. Esta emocionadísimo cuando tu le habías contado que irías a su misma preparatoria. Por favor, dale una oportunidad -

- Que pena....ya perdió su oportunidad por tu culpa, pero si quieres le doy la oportunidad. Si tu le cuentas lo que paso cuando llegue a la preparatoria Odaiba -

- Esta bien, aunque me termine odiando, se lo diré, si con eso eres feliz. Feliz por mi - Dijo Sora mientras se retiraba del amplio departamento Tachikawa.

Mimí en ese momento quedo en shock...al parecer, esta vez era verdad..pero había sufrido mucho ese año y lo que le había hecho Sora no tenía perdon.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Espero que todos estén ansiosos de lo que le contará Sora a Taichi...pobresita de Meems..la llegada de mi pareja predilecta desde EEUU, faltará nada..y a Mimí todo se le hará mucho más fácil ya que su hermanito por fin estará con ella. Kya...hasta yo me emociono y si Mike con Izzy tienen algo o////o...¿No lo encuentran Kawaii?...para los que nos les guste el Yaoi..guarden sus comentarios y avisaré si sale algo fuera de sus normas infantiles, cosa que intentaré no salga de la trama...anuque haré algo con ellos solitos..cuando termine por fin este fic =)

Saludos a ...

C0Rii y a MimiDeIshida

No se si alguien más posteo el cap 4 =)

Kishes a todos y dudas o sugerencias a...

ojalá sean sugerencias :S

D:!!

_En ocasiones el exceso es estimulante. Evita que con la moderación se adquiera el mortal efecto de un hábito._

_  
William Somerset Maugham_


End file.
